Singer
by MoonyheartsMoony
Summary: While investigating the murder of a drummer of a Las Vegas band, Greg falls in love with the Singer. Will this compromise the case? Did she kill her own drummer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own anything. Some Hearts is Carried Underwood's, not mine again.

"I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes"

The beautiful singer's lips closed on the final note and the scene faded

---

"So, what do we have?" Catherine Willows asked as she walked up to the detective.

"Male, 28 years, and apparently part of the band playing tonight. The stage crashed in the middle of the song, part of it impaling the guy," answered Brass, "David's checking the body right now."

"Alright, who wants to take on the rest of the band members?" asked Grissom.

"I'll do it," offered Greg.

Grissom nodded and the youngest CSI walked off to where Vega stood with four other people.

"What happened David?" asked Sara as she nealt down next to David and the body.

The guy looked young, with short dark brown almost black hair, through his forehead was a wooden bar, pointed at the end and splintered at the back.

"You thinkin this is an accident?" asked David.

"I'm thinkin' murder."

"Wow, don't do that, that's Grissom's thing."

Sara smiled her gap-toothed smile and said, " I know but he's not around here so I filled in for him."

---

Back with Greg, there were three males and one female, whom was in tears. He started over to the first male, a tall, very skinny red-head.

"Hi, my name is Greg Sanders, i work for the Crime Lab. May I ask you a few questions?"

The guy nodded and stuck out his hand, "Scooter Marshall, I play rhythmn guitar."

Greg nodded and made a few notes, "Did you see anything suspicious around the stage before or even during your perfomance."

Scooter shook his head, "I was so into the music that I wasn't paying attention to anything but the energy of the audience."

"Thanks. And you are?" Greg moved on to the next male, who had full tatooed sleeve on both arms and a bar through his nose. (A/N: I totally blanked out on what it was called.) His eyes were dark and seemed to be full of anger that was waiting to spill out on anyone at any moment and Greg hoped that moment wasn't now.

"Chuck Almers, I play lead guitar, and n,o before you ask again, did i see anything out of the ordinary."

"Er...thanks, and you?"

The last male was kind of chubby, holding a few pounds of baby fat, just rounding out his face slightly. He was the one out the four that was Hispanic.

"Maxt Garcia, Bass, and no."

wow, man of few words, thought Greg as he turned to the only female, who was wrapped in the arms of Maxt.

And man was she the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen walk the planet. She was below average height for most women, but slender and supple. Her skin was the perfect hue of tan that can only attained from laying out in the sun everyday for a couple of hours. Her hair was a rich honey color and hung down to her bellybutton, which was pierced of course as he could tell through her tight t-shirt. Her eyes were a shocking green that had everyone look at her more than once to make sure she was real. Full lower lip was drawn inwards by straight white teeth, nibbling on the pink flesh. Small freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks adding in a tint of cuteness to her overall sexiness.

"I'm Jayde Iono, the Singer."

A/N: end of chapter one, so didja like it, please review and I'll give you a BIG hug and an even larger cookie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 and don't forget that I don't own!!!

She had a slight "English-y" accent, and Greg couldn't quite place it. She truly was beautiful

"I didn't really see anything. I was up front so I can't exactly look behind me or anything."

He was staring at her intently and barely caught her words.

"Erm…I want to know if I can get fingerprints and DNA from any of you?" he turned addressing the group.

Maxt looked at him oddly, "what for?"

"I want to be able to eliminate you all as suspects."

Jayde's hands were out in front of him, fingers splayed, and mouth parted, "Take whatever, I just want to know what happened."

He swabbed her mouth and sat her down to take her prints. Her hands were small and warm. There were many different rings adorning her fingers, including her left ring finger.

"I'm not married."

He looked up into her green eyes, "Excuse me?"

She gave him a small smile, "You were looking at my hands," she shook her left ring finger a little, "it's not a wedding ring."

"Oh."

She smiled again and her face shone, "Just to clear things up."

He nodded and focused on her pretty hands again.

Nick wandered over and smiled charmingly at Jayde, and then nodded at the rest of the band members. Scooter looked so tiny standing next to Maxt and just as nervous as the Hispanic man.

Jayde stuck her hand out and shook Nick's asking, "Are you going to help us out with who killed Tanner?"

The Texan nodded his head and asked, "I want to know if any of you had any sort of romantic relationship with the victim?"

He strengthened his accent and Greg cursed every God there was because he knew this beautiful woman would fall for it just like every other red-blooded woman.

She raised her hand slightly and answered, "Er…we were together for a few months, but we broke up last week."

Now they were getting somewhere.

"And what was the reason?"

She gritted her teeth, "I think that's kinda personal."

Nick's face hardened, "We want to find out who killed this man, and you keeping things back is a little suspicious."

She sighed in defeat, "I caught him in bed with another woman, one of our 'hard-core' groupies. She flipped out when I walked in."

Greg asked, "And what was her name?"

"Brittney…er…Something, I don't know. She's short and blond and hangs out at the bar all the time. We also find her outside our tour bus at random hours."

"Alrighty, thanks ma'am, we may take you in for further questioning," Nick concluded.

She nodded and clasped hands with Scooter, urging him forward like a mother would to a child. Scooter had this adorable child-like grin on as he went off with the attractive singer. Maxt and Chuck followed behind with heads bowed.

Greg and Nick headed towards Grissom and Catherine, who were studying a bit of fiber that was found on the body.

"Greg, take this to Trace."

Greg silently took the baggy with small piece of evidence and left the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again I don't freakin' own anything.

Greg later found himself in a club, nursing a beer at the bar. He had just gotten off the dance floor where he had danced with quite a few different girls. One of which had plastered herself to his side and was urging him to go to the bathrooms with her. She was pretty with wavy red hair, thin, large-chested and loose. One most males would go for, and Greg would usually jump at the chance to get laid but she wasn't what he wanted. His head was filled with images of a golden body and green eyes, blond hair and the accent that could make him do things he would never think of doing. But alas, this annoying fire-crotch was all that he had, until he felt a tap on his shoulder and a soft growl from his "partner."

He turned and russet eyes met striking green.

"Hey, Stranger. Funny to see you around here. Didn't think cops even had any fun." She grinned and took a seat next to him that wasn't occupied by the persistent red-head.

"Jayde Iono, what are you doing here ma'am? And I'm not a cop. I'm a criminalist."

At some point of calling Greg a cop, the other girl had run off and it was just those two.

"Whatever, it's the same thing."

He fully evaluated her, like any good CSI would. She looked…just plain hot. There was no other word to describe her. Maybe sexy, stunning, or orgasmic. She was wearing short jean shorts, frayed at the end, with lace up pink heels that showed off her slim, curvy legs. Her shirt was pink and really not much of a shirt. It cut off just under her breasts, and had a deep v-neck, giving her plenty of cleavage and the sleeves were pretty much just ribbons that wrapped around her arms in intervals, then tied at her petite wrists. Her hair was loose and poured over shoulders like a waterfall, and when she moved glitter would shine throughout it.

She crossed her legs and tilted her head at him, "You wanna dance?"

He jumped a little, it was unexpected, "er…I'm not sure that it's such a good idea, because I'm on your case. You know, Conflict of interest."

Jayde just shook her head and pulled him up by the hand, "C'mon, let loose and have fun. No one has to know," she flashed him a naughty grin.

He groaned jokingly and made a big show of getting up but had his goofy smile on all the while.

As they moved to the dance floor Usher's "Yeah" started to play, the ultimate dancing song. Jayde turned her back to him and leaned against his chest, her ass hard against his groin.

"I hope you're ready for it Mr. CSI."

He laughed, "Bring it woman!"

They began to move in unison, his hand placed flat on her abdomen, straying once or twice to her bellybutton to play with the bar that dangled there. Her arms were back around his neck alternating between running through his spiky blond hair and running down his nicely built arms. As the song came to a close, they were panting slightly and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. The air between them was hot and they could both feel it.

On the final note, Jayde turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes as though asking for permission. Greg accepted by leaning forward and tilting his head towards hers.

"Are you always this bold?"

She giggled, "Way to ruin the moment."

He grinned his "oh-so-adorable" grin and replied, "We were having a moment?"

She playfully slapped his arm and looped her own around his neck, "Wanna try this again at mine?"

He touched his nose to hers, "I don't know if I really should."

Their bodies were slowly moving to the beat as one, and they were sharing one breath. Jayde could feel that he was just as excited as herself on her hip.

"_I _really think you should."

"Really?" He moved even closer, their lips barely touching.

"Mmhm," she made a sound of agreement, seeing as she could no longer speak, because all words had left her. His lips barely brushed hers, "Let's get a couple drinks first."

She made a pouty face but went over to the bar with Greg anyway.

The door to Jayde's house burst open and drunken giggles filled the room. Jayde was hanging off of Greg's arms. And Greg's shirt was in the hand that was not around Jayde. A shiny new silver ring glimmered in Greg's left nipple.

"I shink itsh shexy," Jayde slurred running her hand down his well-formed smooth chest.

He growled playfully and picked her up by the backs of her thighs just under the curve of her ass. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and just held herself there. Her face was centimeters away from touching his. She slowly ran her tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth. The kissed animalistically, biting, sucking, and doing ungodly things with their tongues.

Greg carried Jayde in the direction of her bedroom to spend the night.


End file.
